COOL TOM Contest
by master of gray
Summary: Maxxor and Cool Tom meet for the first and things heat up.


O.K. I entered a fanfic contest on DeviantART for Chaotic. The contest was called COOL TOM Contest and it was held by someone called Chaotickid93 will hears my story after not posting a fanfic in almost two years hope you like pleases enjoy.

Disclaimer/ I own nothing so there.

I had been told by a servant that a Chaotic player was waiting for me in my study. When I asked the servant who the player was all she told me was that the boy went by the name Tom. It was late nearly midnight as I walked down the hall to my office worried and curies as of why Tom had asked to see me. Last time we met at night he told of the relies of Phelphor and the dangers of the deep mines and before that it was the narrow warning about Raznus I dare not think of what emerges would bring him this evening or perhaps he just wanted a new scan or maybe he just wanted to see me.

A warm feeling felled my chest as I thought about it, it was so late maybe I could convince him to stay for dinner or even for the night. Turning down the hall that lead to my study I dismissed the guards that stood at the corners and at my office doors, if my hopes came true tonight and Tom and I made a little noses I wouldn't want the guards hearing and gasping. The kingdom needn't know were my feeling lad lat alone the tender ones I had for a human.

I paused for a moment to look down the corroders to see if I truly was alone, sighing in relief at finely having some privacy I reached out and griped the metal handle to my office doors, turning it and given a push I entered my study.

The room was dime darkest at it's four corners with the room's only a lamination coming from the soft warm glow of candles that were sitting on my dusk. It was kind of romantic seeing everything frosted in the warm inviting glow of candle light, I guess I never noticed till now, now that I had romantic feelings staring in inside of me. A shadow moved in the light and a corner of my mouth turned up, walking forward anxious to see my guest I opened my mouth to spoke a warm welcome but stopped before I could make a sound.

Standing by my dusk peeking at my notes was a human I had never seen before. He certainly wasn't the parson I was expecting to see. He was dressed in a pair of white trousers and a blue shirt over top a white one with the selves stopping before the elbows, he was taller and more developed in the arms, shoulders, and chest then the Tom I knew was. Perhaps a couple years older.

I stared for a moment at this new player who didn't even seem to have noticed me in the room as he want about invading the modest of my dusk and things. Finely annoyed I spoke. "Who are you!?" I side in a gruff town. I saw the boy jump at my voice and look over his shoulder at me. A confined grin spared across his face as he turned around so we were both facing each other. "So you're the mighty Maxxor, I'm impressed I've only seen you in drown battles before now it's a real honor to finely meet you." He side eusithcly.

I cocked an eyebrow and growled under my breathe, some times it was just plan irritating how so many of these Chaotic players knew who I was and so much about me and my tribe with out ever making my acnitdis. I scoffed at the boy's insoles and lack of manners and was about to damned a exhaust for his uninvened praises in my parsenal cambers when I notesed him doing somethink. His eyes were scaning me looking me up and down from my feet to my shoulders as if sizeing me up. I growled again louder this time at the player's challenging behavior. Finely his eyes stopped there visual easement and he looked me striated in the face and side with the same confided grin.

" I can see why your so popular among the Chaotic players apishly the female ones."

I was not flattered by his compliment even throw my face did heat up a bit no instead I bared my teeth like a ferial animal and dammed in a more forceful voices for his expiation for being here was. He leaned agent my dusk with his pumas on the edge and I watched as his smile changed from confided to knowing.

" Just like I thought all busies but there most be some play in you some were, will then lets get down to it."

He side with a silt bit of arrogance in his words before continuing on. " You and I have never met before now in Perim but I'm pretty sure we have a mutual friend do you remember a Chaotic player by the name of Tom Majors?" My breathe caught in my throat at the mention of that name and images of Tom's pretty face felled my mind. A quick daydream stared in my head of Tom sitting on my dusk completely exposed with his lags opened backing me with a shy eager smile to come and make him mine. The fanatics was brief and faded fast returning me to the here and now.

Yes I'm actuated with a player by that name. I side plainly not wanting my words to give away my inner affections for the boy. I'm sure you can imagine how displeased I was to be told that a friend was waiting for me in my study but instead I find a stranger. Are you so desperate to meet me that you'd go as far as using the name of a friend of mine's to let the castle staff let you in hare to see me. The boy smiled and crossed his arms over his chest before speaking. " I didn't use deception to get in here, it just so happens that my name is Tom as well. I guess your guards couldn't tail one Tom from the other although I don't see how." The boy side with proud and looked himself over. I was a little stunned I did not know that two people could shire the same name it never happened here in Perim before.

Pulling my thouesths back together I continued with my less then satisfying intargahin. So you waren't laying about imprsauting a friend that still doesn't explane why your hear. He smiled smugly at me and I cocked up a lip, that cocky grin of his was starding to make my innerds turn. " So we've comifed we have a mugwl accqtnes in Tom Majors that's a good starded now we can move on from there." " How do you know Tom and what doses he have to do with all this!?' I side with out thinking acting on impules. Cackleing for a moment the player sighed and answered. " Do you remmber hareing a few days ago about a couple of players being chased out of the over world barracks doring the testing of a new battle gear called the Icecloke?" Fliping through my memories I vagly recalled something the soldgers repording to me on that day about two Chaotic players interrupeting there experiment. " Yes." I repplyed dryly. " Well those two players were Tom and me. Tom was trying to get a scan of the Iceclock while it was being tested by Velreth but got caught while trying. He almost got blasted but he was in luck causes I was there to save him, archly I had to save him a couple of times during that advenger not to brag or anything." I grunted as I watched the boy point at himself with his thumb as he retold his rescue of my Tom and I felt a ping of jealousy at the bottom of my heart for loseing the right to be Tom's hero and champion to this overly pround boy. " Any way after that we both ported back to Chaotic were I mat his friends and we Drome battled and that's how we became acquaintance."

I know there was more to his story then just that but I wanted to heary this along so I could be read of him as soon as possible. " And what doses this have to do with you being hear?" I asked. " I'm getting to that." The boy replied. " You see about a day or two after that first chaotic battle about five hours ago to bemore priest I averred the other Tom..ah.. Tom Major a chance at a victory over me and purposesed a challenge to him, a challenge he eagerly agreet to." I lisened with curious ears as the player continued. " The challenge is called a scavenger scan a vary commen Compton among Chaotic players although the rules may vary. Our rule were for our game were simple, the first rule was the allotted time the game would acquir from stared to finish, we choosed five hours. We'er in the middle of that allotted time right now. The next rule was the condition of the scan hunt. We settled for three scans all overworlders of course. One Mugic, one location, and one creatures but out of all three of the scans it's the creature one that is of the most importants."

I cocked a brow at the boy's last statement. "Out of all the overworlders in Perim we had to scan the one that was with out a dout the strongest and that's were you come in." I had to take a few moments to let all this sink in. So this Tom and my Tom were correctly in the middle of a contested to see who was the batter and scaning the strongest creature in the over world was part of it. My thoughts most have tooking to long for the boy spoke agine. " Now the title for strongest creature in the Overworld is a fack of opinion amoung most Chaotic players but normally that honor would be shared between Iparu the shapsifter and Najarin the mugician." I was about to protest takeing it as an insult to my skill but than I paused and relaxed, it was true Najarin and Iparu had to be two of the strongest creatures in all of Perim. Iparu was able to single handedly hold his own against Aa'une far better then both Chaor and myself combond and with out doubt Najarin had no equal in the trames of his ability. A thought suddenly struck me if my Tom was competenting to then what creature would he scan, he had always told me how powerful he thought I was so naturally I'd be his first choice but I hadn't seen him all day. Curiosity getting the better of me I with out thinking asked the boy of what overworlder Tom had gone to scan.

The player looked up at me and cracked a half smile before speking. " I parsonally didn't ask him what creature he was going to scan it's against the rules but I did over hear from some other players that they spoted Tom in Glacier Plains looking for Tangath Toborn." My eyes wided I was a little surprised but only a little it made perfeck sense Tangath Toborn was a powerful warrior and a excellent fighter, he was a surpaiv choice to add in for any ploten even a chaotic one so it wasn't that much of a shock to hear that Tom was pursuing a scan of him but what was a shock was what the new Tom side nxst.

" The burning on the breeze is that both Major Tom and Tangath Toborn are squareing off in the sheets and so far Tangath has been coming out on top."

" What!" I practically shouted thank goodenss I had sent the guards away or else they be busted through my study doors about now. " Are you tailing me there sleeping together!" I side argintly. The boy across from me just shrugged his shoulders and smailed as if this was a facked knew by ever one. I was at a lases for words but over whelmed with emotions.

Casting my eyes down to look at the stone floor I lat all my feeling play out in my haert. It was painfull to hear that Tom loved someone else even if that someone was a friend and a dear one at that. I sighed at the feeling of lose and lonelyenss I felt, was I to slow in my actions had I not made my emotions clear to Tom who was to say. I was about to turn to leave when a thought crossed my mind, why would this boy be tailing me all this and more in importantly what did he come here for to begin with. Looking up to his face I caught sight of an mischiefs grin and a manipulating glint before his expenses changed and returned to that of a friendly one.

Suspicion and distrust towords the player swalld up inside of me as I watch him smile back at me. " Why have you come hear, tail me the trueth did you come hear to tormentor me or scan me!?" " Tormentor you no tease

You more like it and yes I did come hear to scan you." The boy replied. Anger began to boiling up inside of me. I was getting sick of this boy coming on to me didn't this child knew who he was flirting with. Rolling my shoulders for a moment to losing some of the tension in them I began to recessed a all to familiar feeling gargled in the pit of my stomach. Being the leader of the over world I was trained and taught to be both a warrior and diplomat, thinking on it if I had to compare the two half's of my occupations together I'd say being a diplomat was the hardest one. Of the many things I had to learn one skill wasn't taught to me but rather I picket it up during my time as a lord. It was the ability to decided weather a parson was being honest or not. It was a feeling you might get in your bones or in my case my gut, it was that something that told you to be wary and at this vary moment I was overwhelmed with it. A gut feeling told me that this boy was being dishonest the problem was figuring out if he had told me whole truths or half lies.

" Did you know." I spoke firmly. " That it's a crime to dissever me the supreme lord of the over world." I lied but he didn't know that. The player's eyebrows arched up in surprise. " No I didn't know that, thanks for tailing me but what makes you think I'm dissever you." Now it was my turn to ware the confident grin. " Oh nothing just a feeling I have that your not tailing me the true." The boy reigned his smile and continued on. "I've only told you what you have asked and nothing more if you don't like what am tailing then you shouldn't have asked." I felt my hold on the rope slipping and I had to get it back before I last it for good. It was only seconds after that that it finally become clear and I realized what the boy's true proposes for being here was or close to it at least. It was for revenge. Was he going to try and hurt Tom in some way? If so I couldn't let that happen.

This boy had spent all the conversation pushing my buttons lets see what would happen if I pushed his. "You lost didn't you." I asked. He looked up at me from beneath his eyebrows and let go of his smile. "That match you and the Tom I know had you lost didn't you and the one you challenged him to it was for a chance to get back at him am I right." I know I was. The player just stared for a moment at me before sighing and answering. "I guess there's no need to hide it any more yes I lost I can say that much with out flinging, the Tom you know beat me using your scan to do it with and now I want a chance to get even with him."

"But why my scan if am not the most powerful Overworlder then why me?" I asked. A wicked grin spread across the boy's face the first I had seen him make before now.

"Because, because you're his favorite creature in all of Perim. Tom adores you and brags about you, he's vary proud to be your friend. I know if I got your scan for the Compton no matter what creature Tom presented he would never deny that your scan was the best and that would make me the winner." I cringed. "If you think I'm going to help you get even with a friend of mine then you most be mad!" "Oh I think you will." "Oh really." I side with sarcastically and crossed my arms over my chest. " and what makes you think that." The player chuckled devilry and answer. " You a adore him don't you or at lest you want him between your bed sheets." I didn't say anything I didn't answer I just frowned but I thing my silence was more then a naff feedback for him.

I had to see if I could pass this off cassowary. " So what of it, are going to try and black mail me to get a scan?" The boy laughed lightly. "You know I thing Tom's still a virgin." I blushed and shouted. "I didn't care to know that!" That was a other lie I truly did want to know if Tom was pure or not. I continued shouting. "I'm not letting you have a scan of me so you might as well leave."

The boy didn't leave instead he spoke. "I know your lusting or loving after Tom." "And how do you know?" I sapped. Smiling wickedly the boy walked forward and quickly griped the hime of the front of my loincloth and snagged it straight up. "I think this bulge between your lags gave it away." Furious and embarrassed I stepped back and pulled my skirt out of his grasp, I felt ready to strake him with a power punch but held myself back. He was laughing apparently amused with my antics. "Now if I may continue I know you have feeling for Tom and are resilient to tail him for reasons of your own so I've come hare to make a deal with you, you know something that will benefit both of us." Sneering bitterly I replied. "What kind of deal?! What are you talking about boy!?" The player smiled sweetly and side. "Sleep with me." my jaw early dropped and I stared at him stunned. "What !' Was all I could say at first but then response and questions soon followed. "No…what makes you think I'd agree to that!?"

"Come now Maxxor your not stupid we both know that at the end of the day your just an average man with needs that have to be met and with that side when was the last time you got led?"

I didn't know what to say it was true that I hadn't had a lover in years and a night of pleasure would do me wonders and this boy did look a lot like my Tom so this would certainly be putting some of my frustrations to rest but still the exchange wasn't right it wouldn't truly satisfied the part of me that needed to be sated it would still leave it tender and raw and more in portly I couldn't take a offer that would lead to Tom getting hurt.

"So what do you think I know you need this and I know you want this too."

I opened my mouth to speak ready to give him my answer but before I could I found my voice silenced by the pressure of his lips agents mine. The kiss was hot and the tongue that invaded my mouth was surprise vary skilled asphalt sense it belong to some one so young.

The muscle couldn't reach that far back but it still was able to explore successfully with what was in it's reach, my teen and tongue. Final the kiss ended and our mouths pulled apart, opening my eyes to look at the player for a brief moment I say looking back at me the face of Tom Major. Blush covered cheeks, moist swollen lips, and misty blue eyes this was indeed a sight to behold but the vision didn't last long, kiss induced the image faded leaven in it's place this other Tom.

"Leave!" I demanded in a brutal voice and pushed the player away.

"Hay that's no way to treat someone who's trying to treat you." The boy replied suggestively. I growled I wanted him gone I wanted him to leave before I did something that would haunt me for the rest of my days. "If you don't go now I'll blast you through the window!" I treating. The boy grimed in fear final taking my anger seriously. Backing away slowly the player pulled from his back packet his code scanner and pushed a bottom and in a flash he was gone. Walking over to the other side of my dusk I fall down in to the set and sighed a breath of relief at finally being red of him. Folding my arms on the serifs of my dusk I lid my head down and sighed once more. I was painfully, plainly, but finally alone.

Morning came and a soft knocking on my office doors woke me to it. Lifting my head I saw the doors open and a servant step in bowing respectfully. In a soft voice the servant told me that a Chaotic player was hare to see me and his name was Tom.

End.


End file.
